Last Chance
by CountryGirl914
Summary: It's their last chance. TenRose. Rating: High TLow M


**A/N:** I wasn't sure if I should label this as T or M. If you think I should change the rating, let me know.

* * *

The Doctor leaned against the doorway to Rose's room, taking in the blond hair and pale skin that wasn't covered by a thick duvet.

He'd been watching her more closely, holding her more tightly, ever since his proclamation at the Olympics. Making sure she was safe. But even that didn't seem to be enough, now. Ever since they'd returned from an alien market, where Rose had bartered for a trinket for her mum, he'd taken to watching her sleep. Counting the breaths she took, mesmerized by the slow rise and fall of her chest, tracing the soft, smooth curves of her cheek and shoulder. Proof, all of it proof that she was still alive, still _here_.

There was no sudden movement from the bed, no change in breathing, but when his gaze made its way back up to her face her eyes were open and clear. She sat up, duvet slowly sliding down to reveal her vest and pajama bottoms, and stared at him intently. "What does it feel like?" she finally asked.

"It's like there's a massive wave bearing down on us," he said. "Every day I can feel it getting bigger and bigger, but I don't know where it's coming from, or when it'll hit. All I know is that it will, and it's going to tear us apart, no matter what I do, or how tightly I hold onto you…" He trailed off.

There was silence for a moment as they stared at each other across the darkened room. And maybe Rose did know how it felt, that ominous itch at the back of one's mind, because she stood, slowly, and painstakingly made her way to him. They stood there, silently taking each other in, infinite unspoken conversations traveling through the heavy air. They just stood there, centimetres away, for an eternity, before Rose reached for his suit jacket.

Any other time would find him backing away, making excuses as he stumbled back out the door. But not tonight, with an uncertain eternity in front of him and a voice that sounded like his own whispering in his ear. "_Last chance_," it murmured as she slowly, ever so slowly, unbuttoned the garment and pushed it off his shoulders to settle to the floor with a gentle whisper of fabric. "_Never again_," it sighed as she hooked a finger behind the knot in his tie and slowly pulled it undone. The seconds ticked by and he daren't move, eyes darkening with each piece of clothing she removed. When he was down to an undershirt and his trousers she stopped and met his gaze again. She would go no further—the next step had to be his. Not a sound broke the charged stillness, except the words thrumming through his brain.

"_Last chance last chance last chance never again not ever never ever ever ever ever…_"

He leaned forward and kissed her.

They stood perfectly still for a moment, the only movement being the tilting of heads so lips could meet more solidly. Mouths opened, and tongues pressed heatedly against each other, exploring. When they finally parted Rose lifted her hand out to him, palm up. He looked at it, the smooth, supple skin barely blemished by age. His wasn't either—but then, his was a lie. He dragged his gaze from her hand back to her face, eyes darkened with desire.

"_Last chance…_"

He took it.

Neither of them said a word as they moved, eyes locked, to her bed, unwilling to disturb the ethereal, otherworldly moment they'd found themselves in. The brush of fingers against newly uncovered skin, the languid flick of a tongue over a nipple—it all happened so slowly, as if they were moving underwater. Sitting up against the headboard, the Doctor held Rose as she moved, a goddess, a seductress in his arms. Arms that traveled lazily up her sweat-slicked back as her hips circled, again and again, up and down, taking him in deeper each time. She pushed his damp fringe out of his eyes and kissed him. He returned the favor, brushing away the stands that were sticking to her neck and shoulder before trailing kisses over her skin.

There was no hurrying, no anxiety, just the dreamlike completion of something that had started the moment they'd met. No words, no babbling, just ragged, quickened breathing and soft moans as two souls came together in climax, finding each other—truly finding each other—for the first time.

* * *

Rose awoke to find the Doctor already awake, gazing at her from across their shared pillow. They stayed that way for untold seconds, each committing the other to memory. He made to speak, but Rose laid a finger over his lips. "Sshhhh," she murmured, replacing the digit with her lips. She kissed him deeply, hands cupping his face while his wound their way into her hair. Nibbling on his bottom lip, she pulled at it slightly as she released him. "S'okay," she said, smiling down at him, and he smiled back, for once at peace.

His companion rolled out of bed and started searching for her clothes, smirking slightly as she saw his appreciation for her nakedness out of the corner of her eye. "D'ya think we could stop at my mum's today? I have loads of washing to do, and I could give her that bezoolium I bought last week."

"Sure," the Doctor said, happily.

Unknowingly.

* * *

_Last chance._

* * *


End file.
